Profitons du calme
by virginie06
Summary: Toute la bande est revenu de New York, Emma et Killian n'ont pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre. Jamais le pirate n'aurait pu imaginer être autant apprécié. (Petit OS qui prend place après le dernier épisode de la saison 5 mais sans l'arrivé de mister Hyde)


Je délaisse NCIS Los Angeles pour une nouvelle fiction, après avoir testé The Pretender (Le Caméléon) je me lance dans Once Upon A Time. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui la liront. Il a fallu pour ça que je regarde la série en streaming sur internet parce que je n'avais jamais regardé avant (ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît).

Enfin bref, cela se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 5 quand les héros reviennent de New-York mais monsieur Hyde n'est pas encore arrivé en ville, Régina et Henry sont partis chez Granny's avec les autres.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que de m'amuser avec.

* * *

\- Je t'aime.

 _Killian n'en revenait pas, elle, Emma Swan, la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre danger immédiat. Il l'embrassa sans plus attendre, trop heureux il la souleva et ils profitèrent d'un baiser passionné et plein de promesses._

\- Maman, Killian vous venaient ?

 _Emma colla son front à celui de Killian et lui sourit._

\- Oui on arrive gamin.

\- Allons-y amour, sinon c'est ton père qui va venir nous chercher.

 _Ils se séparèrent un instant, Killian lui prit la main, Henry les regarde heureux. Il vient vers eux et ils les prit dans ses bras._

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour Killian.

\- Merci Henry, je suis content d'être de retour et de te revoir.

 _Killian avait un peu de mal à croire tout ce qui lui arrivé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une personne qu'il aime encore plus que Milah, mais c'était définitivement le cas. Il avait des amis, et tous ce qui ressemblait à une famille. Il ne serait définir sa relation avec Henry mais il serait prêt à tout pour ce jeune homme avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement bien. Tous les trois entrèrent chez Granny's, tous les regards étaient tourné vers eux, ce qui eut le don de mettre le capitaine mal à l'aise._

 _Après quelques minutes à être regardé tout le monde repartis dans sa discussion. Henry parti rejoindre Régina et Zelena. Emma aperçu son père et sa mère avec Neal un peu plus loin. Elle leur sourit et décida d'aller les rejoindre, elle commença à avancer mais fût retenu par la main de Crochet._

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Va les rejoindre je prends juste un verre et j'arrive amour.

 _Elle lui lâcha la main et sentit immédiatement un manque, il lui avait tant manqué que ça devenait de plus en plus dur, pourtant il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle partit rejoindre ses parents et son frère, elle prit Neal dans ses bras et lui fît des bisous sur le visage ce qui le fît rire. Killian la regardait, elle était si belle et si adorable ainsi, il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Il vit Régina et parti vers elle. Elle le regarda venir vers elle, elle ne disait rien, il hésita mais Henry lui sourit comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir, il se dit que finalement il ressemblait beaucoup à Emma._

\- Régina je …

\- Ne dit rien s'il te plaît je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses.

\- S'il te plaît

 _Elle le regarda._

\- Je t'écoute Crochet.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

 _A cette remarque Régina émit un petit rire._

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour Robin, si j'avais su … si j'avais pu j'aurais tout fait pour le sauver, c'était un homme bien qui mérite amplement d'être ici avec toi. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et j'aurais échangé ma place avec lui si j'avais pu.

 _Jamais elle ne s'attendait à de telle excuse de la part de Crochet, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Mais savoir qu'il aurait était prêt donner sa place pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait quitte à ne jamais pouvoir profiter de sa fin heureuse la touchée particulièrement._

\- On a partagé de nombreuses aventures ensemble, c'est vrai nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis mais, tu as changé, tu es un homme bien et je suis contente pour Emma et toi.

\- C'est très gentil merci.

 _Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir fait ça, il lui fît un signe de la tête et parti rejoindre sa princesse qui avait redonné Neal à son père._

\- Tu va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai parlé avec Régina.

\- C'est bien que tu ait ça.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Cro... Killian tu veux prendre Neal ?

 _La question le surprit mais c'est surtout que David s'est reprit pour ne pas dire Crochet et pour l'appeler par son vrai nom. Il avait l'habitude venant d'Emma et d'Henry, il arrivait même à Blanche, de façon vraiment occasionnelle de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais que David, lui, le prince le nomme Killian ça le surprenait._

\- Euh non je n'ai jamais porté de bébé.

\- C'est le moment d'essayer.

\- Il ne te fera rien.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'ai qu'une main.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

 _Emma lui sourit et David lui mit Neal dans les bras. Il avait son bras sous son tout petit corps, il avait son crochet posé sur son ventre délicatement. Tout le monde le regarder et il faut avouer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être regardé. Le bébé dans ses bras le regarder aussi, il lui souriait même, jamais Killian Jones n'aurait pu imaginer avoir un être si petit et fragile dans ses bras. Le jeune prince attrapa le crochet avec sa petite main et se mit à rire. Killian se tendit immédiatement et Emma posa sa main sur son bras comme pour lui dire que ça allait. Elle savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on touche son crochet, il lui avait dit une fois pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, quand il la serrait contre lui c'était toujours de façon à avoir sa main valide dans son dos. Pour leur premier rendez-vous il avait fait en sorte de retrouver sa main en faisant un marché avec Gold pour cela ._

\- Tien David reprend le.

\- Pourquoi ça, il a l'air de t'apprécier comme tout le monde ici.

 _Killian sourit gêné et remit Neal dans les bras de sa sœur, il se lève et parti dehors._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais le voir.

\- Laisse-le, il a peut-être besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui.

\- Tu as sûrement raison maman.

 _Emma joua avec son frère et discuta avec ses parents, elle regarda la pendule à l'entrée du restaurant, cela faisait plus de 15 minutes que son capitaine était sorti et il n'était pas rentré. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, elle déposa le bébé dans sa poussette, elle remit sa veste en cuir et sortit. Il était là, sur la terrasse perdu dans ses pensée, elle le trouva incroyablement beau, elle s'approcha de lui, prit une chaise et posa sa main sur sa jambe._

\- Tu va bien ?

\- Oui, désolé amour, même les survivants on besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Ne dit plus jamais ça s'il te plaît.

 _Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda sans comprendre._

\- Que ne dois-je pas dire ?

\- Que tu es un survivant.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Chaque fois que tu dis ça c'est que tu as failli mourir, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de problème.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si, je suis une personne faible, en tant que Ténébreux j'ai été horrible avec tout le monde, je t'ai blessé toi et toute ta famille, tu as combattu les ténèbres et moi je ne pensais qu'à la vengeance.

\- Tu as tord, je ne suis forte que parce que tu es là, tu m'as sauvé, jamais je n'aurais pu repousser les ténèbres si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais tué Mérida et je n'aurais jamais allumé la flamme de Prométhée.

\- Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé à Camelot je dois dire que j'ai adoré ce que nous avons vécu là-bas. J'ai dansé la plus belle des princesses.

\- Et moi avec le plus beau des pirates.

\- Merci mais il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

 _Il sourit, leur visage se rapprocha avec toute la douceur du monde. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, malgré tout les baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il avait les meilleures, le moment où elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, mais se baiser là était le plus doux et celui qu'il préférait. Emma ressentait tout l'amour que cet homme avait pour elle, jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie mais lui c'était l'amour véritable, son amour véritable. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un long moment quand ils entendirent quelqu'un ce racler la gorge_.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger désolé, hum Emma tu rentres avec nous ?

\- Non euh non pas cette nuit.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit ma puce.

 _David leur fît un signe de la main et il rentra chez lui avec toute sa famille. Emma ce blotti dans les bras de Killian, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qui l'on rassuré._

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vis à nouveau chez eux ? Je croyais que tu avais une maison ?

\- Je ne vis pas vraiment chez eux, mais depuis que …. que tu …

 _Des larmes se formèrent, sa vision devenait trouble. Crochet caressa sa joue, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, il se sentait tellement mal de la mettre dans cet état._

\- Depuis que nous sommes revenu des enfers je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison, alors je dormais chez mes parents, mais le plus souvent c'était dans ta cabine dans le Jolly Roger.

\- Dans ma cabine ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être proche de toi, tout le monde voulais que je fasse mon deuil mais je ne pouvais pas, cela aurait voulu dire que tu n'étais plus là et je ne pouvais pas …

 _Elle se mit à pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra le plus qu'il pouvait. Elle mit sa tête dans son cou et s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle._

\- Et si ont rentré chez nous ?

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Eh bien, amour, sache que « ont » et « nous » veux dire toi et moi.

 _Elle sourit, il n'y avait que lui pour la faire sourire dans un moment comme ça, lui admirait son sourire, pas n'importe quel sourire, celui qu'elle avait juste pour lui. Depuis leur rencontre chacun avait des gestes l'un pour l'autre seulement pour eux._

\- Allons-y alors pirate.

\- Très bien princesse.

 _Il se mit debout et lui tendait la main, elle l'attrapa sans hésitation, il enlaça leurs doigts. Elle mit sa main sur son bras et ils partirent dans la direction de leur maison, leur futur. Le voyage se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parla, simplement en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Depuis le retour de Killian ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'être vraiment ensemble, il y a eu le problème avec Gold, le départ d'Henry pour New-York, son départ à lui dans un autre monde où il aurait pu mourir, ça bien sûr il ne lui avait pas dit, juste que c'était dangereux et que monsieur Hyde était effrayant. Ils arrivèrent devant chez eux, cette maison qui avait vu le pire d'eux, les ténébreux. Maintenant il était déterminé à tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait que le meilleur d'eux. En arrivent sur le porche il la prit dans ses bras et franchit la porte, elle se mit à rigoler, il sourit en la voyant._

\- Tu sais la tradition veut que l'on porte une femme comme ça après le mariage.

\- Chéri je pense qu'avec tous ce que nous avons traversés nous pouvons casser les traditions.

\- Tu as raison, en plus tu m'as déjà porté comme ça pour aller sur ton navire.

\- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, c'est quand nous avons été dans le passé, je devais draguer ton autre toi, j'ai fais semblant d'être soûl et il m'a porté comme ça.

\- Attends-tu veux dire que je me suis faits devancé par mon double ?

\- Ne soit pas jaloux.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un peu peut-être.

 _Il la déposa à terre et elle lui sourit, elle se rapprocha de lui, elle mit ses bras autour de son visage et l'embrassa avec amour._

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi amour.

 _Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et se rapprocha de lui, il passa une main dans son dos et la colla le plus possible à lui, il caressa son dos et avec son crochet la garda contre lui. Elle lui enleva sa veste ainsi que la sienne. Il la regardait comme la plus belle chose au monde, elle, elle se noya dans ses yeux bleus, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. D'un coup ça s'imposa à son esprit, elle devait être à lui, elle le désiré plus que tout, rien n'était plus vital que ça à ce moment précis. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, avec urgence, besoin mais plus que tout avec amour, il se sentit défaillir à cet assaut, mais il en avait envie aussi. Il avait besoin d'Emma Swan, pas de la sauveuse, non, mais de cette femme qu'il aimait, qui lui faisait se sentir vivant pas juste survivant, bien sûr qu'être en vie avait toujours été important pour lui puisque c'était le survivant mais aujourd'hui il pouvait avoir un futur, un avenir, et des personnes à aimer qui étaient vivantes, ce ne sont pas le souvenir de Liam ou Milah qui lui permettrait d'avoir une fin heureuse mais elle. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits ensemble mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin, ils s'embrassaient mais il voulait profiter de sa belle et faire les choses biens, mais surtout dans l'appartement des Charmants c'était une chose impossible. Ils dormaient de plus en plus ensemble, presque tous les soirs d'ailleurs, dans la chambre qu'il louer ou sur son bateau quand il lut récupéré. Ils évitaient que cela se produise chez les Nolan parce qu'il faut l'avouer, David ne l'appréciait que peu enfin peut-être plus maintenant pas après qu'il ait enfin appelé Killian. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, aujourd'hui ils ont leur chez eux. Emma se déshabilla devant lui, elle était un peu gênée mais la façon dont il l'a regardé l'incita à continuer. Elle resta en sous-vêtements et se mit à le déshabiller, il se retrouva en caleçon devant elle. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais le voir comme ça lui fît se rendre compte qu'il avait raison, il était incroyablement sexy, le pire c'est qu'il le savait, elle se mit à rire._

\- Je suis à moitié nu et je te fais rire ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Tu es terriblement sexy.

\- Je sais amour.

 _Ils rigolèrent et elle le conduisit dans la chambre, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue, avec Henry ils avaient cherché la maison parfaite pour eux trois, parce que oui, Henry avait été clair, il voulait absolument une chambre pour lui aussi, il comptait bien les surveiller et surtout faire découvrir un tas de choses cool au pirate. En arrivent dans la chambre il n'eut pas le temps de regarder, elle le poussa directement sur le lit, il rigole et elle l'embrassa avec passion, il ne resta pas sans rien faire très longtemps il la caressa. Il la fît pivoter, se mit sur elle et embrassa son cou, un combat acharné s'ensuivit pour la prise de pouvoir, aucun des deux ne lâcherait le morceau. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour sauvagement et tendrement. Dans la nuit Killian se réveilla en sueur, pas après leurs ébats mais parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il vît Emma dormir à côté de lui, il se senti mieux tout de suite, il se rallongea, inconsciemment elle se blotti contre lui et il la serra en embrassant ses cheveux. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps mais l'un comme l'autre apprendrait à vivre avec la peur de perdre l'autre, il l'avait promit il ne la quitterait pas, même les enfers ne l'avaient pas empêché de la rejoindre. Maintenant ils étaient ensemble prêt à affronter les crises qui allait arriver en ville. Ce qui ne tardera pas parce qu'il faut toujours sauver Storybrooke. Elle est la sauveuse, il est un survivant, l'un ne va pas s'en l'autre._


End file.
